The Queen of Swords, Part two: The Evil force
by MarikzAngel
Summary: Tomoyo is searching, but will our brave heroine ever find what she's looking for? Continuation of 'The Queen Of Swords' (you probably won't understand this without reading part 1) Chapter 3 is up! Warning may be some mild swearing in further chapters..
1. Chapter 1, Getting to the bottom of this

The Queen of Swords  
  
The darkness.  
  
The force of night, the might of day, over hanging us all. It lurked with in and brought something fierce to be held. It lusted for power when it received none and lusted for more when it did. It yearned for it and tried to take it.  
  
Tomoyo ran her frail fingers through her ash black hair once again trying to get out the tangle that was bothering her constantly. Sighing once again she muttered, "A long day to be followed by a long night" she slipped into her closet and pulled out a specific hanger and opened a newly done panel in the wall. Tomoyo removed her newly redone costume from the panel in the wall and made a few minor adjustments before wearing it and attaching her freshly polished sword. "I'm supposed to hate him" she muttered almost incoherently, "but I love him" she ran her fingers through her hair nervously once again and then said, "I have to get to the bottom of the murder if I'm ever going to get a good nights sleep". Tomoyo had made up her mind and ideas raced through her head on how to prove Ryu Hiiragiizawa of Zawa's Toys guilty. "I know it was him" she yelled angrily, "why did he have to do it! That jerk!!!" she was angry, her eyes blazed with an unseen light as she plotted Ryu's demise.  
  
Tomoyo slowly crept to the Hiiragiizawa's home and scaled the water pipe that crept up the side of the house to a balcony. "Whose room is this? I think it's the guest room right next to Eriol's room but I can't tell in the dark." Tomoyo quietly walked up to the doors and opened them, the room was empty, "fewf." Tomoyo walked quietly through the room and into the hall way. She crept along the walls, her eyes still blazing with that unusual unseen force that had filled her body with a rush, a rush of hatred and revenge.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!!! DON'T FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW!!! HOPE YOU LIKED THE EPILOGUE, SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL???? IF SO HERE'S A SAMPLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
She continued to creep down the halls way when she suddenly came face to face with her beloved, Eriol. 


	2. Chapter 2, and in the hallways she roame...

The Queen of Swords 2  
  
  
  
Chapter 2, part b 'Expelling the dark force'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS/Ccaptors characters but all others are my own, excluding the title, The queen of Swords which is a T.V on DB 20, please don't sue me! Written by me!  
  
Recap: Tomoyo wandered the halls of the Hiiragiizawa mansion, in search of revenge.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes swept across the hall, "did I just hear foot steps?" she mumbled to herself, gaining a bit more control over the force threatening to enslave her sprit, for eternity. Tomoyo's breaths came short and shallow, so no one would hear and her eyes swept her surroundings in search of any inhabitants of the house. There it was again, she thought, I know someone's following me. Tomoyo quickly dashed to the next door, it was extremely dark in there and she didn't want to alert the follower to her whereabouts, she drew her sword and backed up, finding herself falling onto the bed and hitting her head on the headboard. (Aww, sorry I tricked you guys! \Winks\ I'm evil aren't I?)  
  
  
  
Eriol yawned quietly, "I know sense her purple aura, but something's controlling it and it has a cold, evil, uninviting and power hungry aura. Eriol followed her footsteps barely making a noise and he knew she had been listening when she darted for the nearest room. Eriol smirked the evil thing had just leaded her into his room.  
  
  
  
With a chuckle he opened the door, flicked on the lights and made a fake gasp when he saw her inside. Eriol quickly ran to Tomoyo and saw she was knocked out; she would have a nasty bruise in the morning unless he pressed ice on it. Eriol summoned magical ice and numbed her forehead, worry written cleanly across his face.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo began to stir and little by little her aura was growing stronger, overpowering the thing. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and yawned, "Where am I?" Eriol put on a boyish grin and looked down at her, Tomoyo jumped, a crimson blush alighting her cheeks. Eriol chuckled and put his hand on her forehead and began chanting something in Latin to expel the evil force within her body. He collapsed; when the spell was finished because of how much magic it had taken to use the spell.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's body glowed and the evil spell was gone, along with her desire for revenge and her hatred. Tomoyo gasped and picked up Eriol and pulled him onto the bed next to her, only then did she realise just how tired she was.  
  
Groggily she pulled herself up and wandered down the corridors, narrowly missing a statue; that could have shattered. Tomoyo climbed down and ran towards her house, using magic to enhance her speed. When she arrived she snuck upstairs, got changed and jumped into bed. (Literally!) As soon as her head hit her pillow she was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
*Grins* I finished a chapter even with writers block!  
  
Tomoyo awoke to the sound of chirping birds, wait a second, there isn't any birds on earth! -winks- Just kidding! Here's the real previous:  
  
---Loud voice booms---) And in the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Kokero! You jerk!!  
  
Tomoyo suddenly finds herself with a problem, although her enhanced hatred was gone, some still remained. With a look of determination Tomoyo put on her costume and began to search the streets for her informant, Kokero!  
  
*Smiles* Many thanks to all those great reviewers! *Winks* this chapter was for you!  
  
Tomoyo Daidoujii 


	3. Chapter 3, Kokero! You Jerk!

Chapter 3: Kokero! You Jerk!!  
  
OOC: Sorry for not updating this story in such a long time, I lacked  
  
in inspiration..  
  
~~  
  
Tomoyo stumbled out of bed, the cold marble floors of her villa  
  
giving her a chilly sensation on her feet and sharpening the pain  
  
in her side. "I hate this.." she mumbled, a lack of strength made  
  
her stumble once again; this time into the washroom where she'd  
  
take her shower and brush her teeth. Running her fingers through  
  
her hair, Tomoyo examined the cut on her right shoulder, a  
  
stab wound by the looks of it.  
  
i It looked like my mothers.../i  
  
The hatred was gone but resentement remained and she couldn't help but  
  
want to investigate the police reports for any similar wounds. For  
  
that she'd need to find the slimy rat; she'd need to find Kokero.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she'd stepped out of the shower and walked down  
  
the hall in her robe to get her breakfast, the cook had insisted on  
  
her eating breakfast everyday since the incident with Eriol a while  
  
back and who was she to resist? The food was absolutely delicious.  
  
After finishing her meal, Tomoyo wandered back up into the halls  
  
of the upstairs of her villa. With the help of two maids she  
  
got into an old fashioned lady's dress, the style that nearly  
  
stopped you from breathing and shoved an obscure weapon or two  
  
within it's folds.  
  
Stepping out into the sunlight of the outdoors, she locked the house  
  
and got into her car, the old fashioned movie set was where she'd find  
  
Kokero, he was an extra in many of the movies. Wearing a mask, she  
  
drove off to the studio where they were filming some old italian movie  
  
and asked for him. Pointing her in the direction of another set, she  
  
walked slowly to where she would find him. When she got there, she  
  
noticed him by the food table, stuffing things into his jacket.  
  
"Kokero!" she called to him in a sharp voice, his head shot up and he  
  
dashed off in the opposite direction. Taking chase, she soon caught  
  
up to him and her metal fan to his throat, "Now, now Kokero, I  
  
won't hurt you unless you don't get me what I want. I want  
  
complete access to the police database, got it? Nothing  
  
less." Kokero whimpered, a slash wound on his arm caught her  
  
attention, and he sneered. Tomoyo couldn't help but  
  
mumble, "Oh shit."  
  
The slimy git lashed out at her and took a fistfull of her hair.  
  
Tomoyo punched him in the jaw and took her sword out of the folds  
  
of her dress to hit him over the head with the hilt and nock him out.  
  
Afterwards she poked the tip of the sword into the wound and out went  
  
a dark energy. Fifteen minutes later she wrote on his arm in black  
  
ink,  
  
COMPLETE ACCESS TO THE POLICE AND GOVERNEMENT CRIMINAL  
  
FILES/RECORDS, Letting you live for now...  
  
~Queen of Swords.  
  
P.S  
  
Meet me here next week (same time) with the results.  
  
Tomoyo then set off for home, but she'd never make it there until  
  
the sun set..  
  
~~~~~  
  
Big Cliffy isn't it???  
  
Your Pal  
  
MarikzAngel (I changed my log in name, from Tomoyo-Chan) 


End file.
